


Sister's Trail

by RuriKagahime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami's talent is from the talent development project, Blood is sill pink by the way, Culture from all over the world (but not from Japan), Don't worry, Established Relationship, Gen, Gonta speaks english like normal, Harukawa's real talent is also here, How to Tag anyway?, Humor, I hope i won't get anything wrong? oh gods, Japanese Honorific, Long Ship Cruise, Oma is spelled Ouma, POV First Person, Spoilers, Takes place in Talents Development Plan, after they graduate, blame Iruma, but still uses third person pronoun, cursing, mostly follows logic in real world, oh crap that was kinda spoiler in the tags, the ships don't do anything much except maybe holding hands/kissing., there's too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuriKagahime/pseuds/RuriKagahime
Summary: After the graduation ceremony of 79th class, Amami accidentally slips up and told all of his classmate about his missing sister, and now they are worried about his safety because he is going alone. So, Amami got a solution for that...Why, Invite them all to help search for his sister, of course!And thus, here they are, standing on a luxury cruise ship. Amami sighed. "This is going to be one hell of a trip."





	Sister's Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so...  
> Oh shit. I have no explanation for this.
> 
> So, basically blame my brain.  
> If you don't really like the pairing, don't bash this fic, just click the back button.
> 
> Shinguuji sister's name is Nadeshiko. As in 'Yamato Nadeshiko' (google it if you don't know).  
> Amami's sisters's name is revealed when they have been found and brought to safety.
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed because my sister (who is also beta my other work) is in her exam week.
> 
> Happy Reading.

The School Bells rang for the last time for The Class 79th, which was graduating today. All of the students, with hope and passion in their heart will go and change the world with their talents, which they had developed over the three years they spent on Kibougamine Academy, and now, they had taken their first step to adulthood.

... Or that was what _supposed_ to happen.

What happened instead was the moment that Amami Rantarou, the Super High School Level Adventurer would regret deeply.

* * *

 

My name is Amami Rantarou, 18 years old, The Super High School Level Adventurer, Is part of the 79th class of Kibougamine Academy and is an handsome man.

Right now, I am waiting for the floor to open up and swallow me because I regretted ever talking about my lost sister to my friends in class.

"How the actual Fuck you managed to lost all TWELVE of your Sisters?! HYAHYAHYAHA!!" hysterical laughter of Iruma Miu, one of my classmates, was loud enough to hear even within the chaos in this room.

"Iruma-san! That isn't very nice!" The metalic looking male student next to her, Iidabashi Kiibo, also one of my classmates, called out her for insulting me.

I sighed. Oh gods, why can't I throw myself out of window? I really regret telling them about my sisters... "Can you guys, stop making a huge deal out of this? I am very sure that i can find them all sooner or later..." I tried to make them stop talking about this, I know I am not a good older brother, but you guys REALLY have to keep reminding me of that?

"But, Amami-kun, isn't it hard? That you have to search for your sister by yourself?," Akamatsu Kaede, who is my best friend asked me. "I mean, only one person searching will surely take a long time! Wouldn't it be easier if you had someone helping you?" She continued.

"Well, i also thought like that at first, but others kept betraying me or just straight up lying about helping me," I said with a sigh. "Also, I didn't want to burden anyone..." 'It was my fault anyway' i almost said it again.

"Then, would you mind if I offer you my help. Amami-kun?" Saihara Shuuichi, the Super High School Level Detective who had been looking like he is thinking about something this whole time, suddenly spoke up. "Even if I am still an Apprentice Detective, I might be able to help you find your sisters! If you don't mind, of course." He said, with the last part spoken meekly.

Without a warning, a pair of arms rested on Saihara's head, barely missing his Ahoge and Momota Kaito, the Super High School Level Astronaut, piped up. "My sidekick Shuuichi right here is 100% guaranteed will solve your problem, Amami! I have seen him when he work, He really is a great detective! Like, the one time he solved the Makango(?) Incident in Novoselic country! No really, i was there." As he said that, he moved one of his hands to grab Saihara's shoulder

"But you didn't do anything." Harukawa Maki, The Super High School Level Assassin, who had been standing next to Momota, slapped his hand when he tried to grab her shoulder too.

"Oh yeah? I DID do something! I- uuuh, CONVINCED YOU TO GO WITH US! Imagine if you're not there when we were attacked by those scary, shady looking guys, Harumaki!" Momota raised his voice a bit at Harukawa, who still looking unconvinced.

"So that means your job is done even before we board the plane."  
"NO, IT IS NOT!"

Ignoring their conversation, i turned my head to Saihara, who looked a bit relieved that Momota wasn't putting his hand on his shoulder. "So, how is it going to be, Amami-kun? will you consider getting help from me?" He said.

"Or from US!" Momota, who had managed to somehow won the argument, is now putting both his arm around Saihara's and Harukawa's neck.

"Thank you for offering help, but-" Before i can even finish my sentence, one more voice joins in on our conversation.

"I apologize for interupting, however, i heard somebody requesting for an assistance? If you needed my assistance, please do not hesitate to request my help." It was Tojou Kirumi, the Super High School Level Maid, who had suddenly joined our conversation.

"Sorry, Tojou-san, but I-" And, again, before I was able to finish my sentences, I was interrupted again.

"Yeah! Tojou-chan! Amami-chan just now said that he wanted help to find his sister!" Ouma Kokichi, The Super High School Level Supreme Leader, popping suddenly from behind Gokuhara Gonta, the Super High School Level Entomologist, who then reacted to Ouma's words with suprise.

"Ouma-kun! is that true? Then we have to help Amami-kun find his Sister! Gonta will do his best to help you, Amami-kun!" He said, with enthusiasm matching those of a child.

"Like i said, i don't-" And at this moment, everybody decided it was a perfect moment to interrupt my rejection.

"Kami-sama said that he had found your sisters Rantarou! So Angie must go with you to speak of his will!" Angie doesn't even care for my opinion anymore!  
  
"Kukuku... It will be a new experience to travel around the world to look for specific someone..." Shinguuji, haven't you had enough of traveling?  
  
"I can help you find your sister with my magic, Amami-kun... Probably." Please don't use 'Probably', Yumeno!  
  
"Tenko doesn't trust the degenerate males to not do anything to your precious sisters, so Tenko will go with you!" Am I included in those 'Degenerate Males', Chabashira?  
  
"Even if I am so plain, i will do my best to help you, Amami-kun!" I trusted you, Tsumugi!   
  
"I don't usually do this kind of things, but I will make an exception for ya, Amami." Why are you being kind right now, Hoshi?! 

And, it was at this moment, I accepted my fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the beginning is so short.
> 
> Hopefully this isn't OOC.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
